The Younger Brother
by The Misfit Writer
Summary: Austin loves Lilly with all his heart, and SHE really believes it when he tells her so, but Austin is really dating Lilly to be able to get to her younger brother,Josh.Josh and Austin have been dating secretly for months while Austin dates his older sister Lilly. How long can Austin keep the charade of loving Lilly up? Or will he finally break and confess. AustinxLilly AustinxJos
1. After Dinner Special

Austin walked into his school confused more than ever, and it's no surprise he was confused, because normally he's always confused. He looked around at the people as he walked through the hallways. He looked towards the ground as he walked he didn't want to look at people's faces, because he just did something really, really stupid. Austin was dating this drop dead gorgeous girl named Lilly who was the captain of the cheerleading squad, but unlike most high schools she wasn't the most popular one. Actually, Lilly became the captain because she was the best at cheerleading and she was somewhere neat the middle of the popularity range. However, this didn't stop people from thinking she was the most popular and the pretties of all the girls in Austin's high school. Austin loved her, he loved her a lot and they had been dating since freshman year and now they were juniors. This is where the problems begin.

Austin and Lilly have been dating for almost three years and not until recently Austin hadn't met Lilly's family, because Lilly's parents always worked and Lilly didn't want Austin to only meet her little brother. So three months ago Lilly invited Austin over for dinner with her parents and Austin was surprised to hear that Lilly had finally arranged for Austin to meet her parents because honestly he had thought she didn't want him to meet them, and was lying about them not being able to meet him. Austin walked into homeroom and it was the first day of junior year and this year would possibly be the worst. Austin leaned back in his chair remembering the events that happened at that family dinner.

_It was a week into summer and Austin had never been so happy to be out of school, because the previous year of high school proved to be very difficult for Austin academically. He was in his bed room on his lap top stalking his girlfriend's facebook when his phone rang and it was from her. He wondered if she knew that he was on her facebook, because he knew she was paranoid like that. She was always paranoid and always has been and Austin had learned to deal with it, and ever since they started dating she became less and less paranoid._

"_Hello?" He said answering his phone and he could tell she was listening to really annoying pop music, because he could hear it in the background._

"_Hey baby, I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner," Lilly asked in her soothing voice and Austin thought the question was odd and looked at his computer realizing it was almost six._

"_Dinner? Sure where do you want to go?" He asked and he was already checking his wallet for how much money he had._

"_No, no I don't want to go out," She replied hurriedly realizing he was probably checking how much money he had._

"_Oh? Then you want to come over?" He asked confused as to what she exactly wanted, because she never wanted to spend dinner with his crazy family._

"_No, my parents want YOU over for dinner," She said and when she said it he spit out the soda that he had just taken a sip of with disbelief._

"_What? Really?" He asked and she could tell he was really surprised that they had time to have dinner with him._

"_Mhm, they want you to come over in half an hour. Can you be ready by then?" She asked and Austin had already gotten up looking for nice clothes to wear._

"_No problem, see you soon," Austin said smiling._

"_Peace out boy scout," She said, and she had always ended their conversations with that line. He found it cute._

_Austin hurried into the bathroom as he almost pushed his younger brother down and he heard him scream after him. He got into the shower and used the special shampoo and soap that his father used when him and Austin's mother were about to get intimate. Even though the thought of them doing that appalled him he had to use it for the fact that it was the first time he was meeting Lilly's parents and he had to smell good. It wasn't like he didn't normally smell good, but he had to smell extra good for this occasion. His brother was banging on the door telling him to hurry up because he had to pee. Exiting the shower he grabbed the blow dryer, some deodorant, and his toothbrush and toothpaste and exited the bathroom in a towel almost knocking his brother over again. _

_Entering his bathroom he began to multi-task by brushing his teeth, putting on deodorant, and drying his hair. He began to comb his hair making sure it looked absolutely perfect, because it had to look absolutely perfect for when he met her parents. He put on a fresh pair of boxers, his nicest pair of jeans, and a button up light blue dress shirt. He looked at himself in the mirror before combing his hair to one side. He looked at his phone realizing he had ten minutes. He quickly put on his sock and shoes and yelled to his parents that he was going to Lilly's and left the house. Luckily Lilly only lived two blocks away and he walked quickly as to not sweat and he arrived at Lilly's house just on time._

_He knocked on the dark brown wooden door and it quickly opened and he was confronted with a hug from his wonderful girlfriend, "I hope I didn't rush you," She said as she began to smell him, "Oh, you smell really good. I hope you didn't get all dressed up to meet my parents. Just be yourself," She said to calm him down._

"_I will be myself, but I thought I had to make myself look presentable if I was going to meet your parents," Austin explained and she did appreciate how hard he worked to make sure that he didn't look like a bum._

"_Well alright, come on in and let me introduce you to the family," Lilly said pulling Austin inside and closing the door._

_She led him into the retro/hipster looking kitchen and standing up ready to meet him was a large overweight man with balding brown hair with a couple grey hairs. He looked like a lawyer of sorts by the suit he was wearing. He had a stern expression on his face, and Austin hoped to god he wasn't one of those overprotective dads. He smiled at the man and he also saw a younger looking woman with long flowing blonde hair with red tips and she was wearing large hipster style glasses and she was a couple inches taller that Lilly. Then next to the woman was a young boy who looked fourteen and he had long brown hair that resembled the style of Justin Bieber and had brown eyes. Austin was sort of confused because it looked like Lilly's older sister and younger brother were here but he couldn't see her mother._

"_Um Lilly, where's your mother? Is she sick?" Austin asked quietly and the young woman laughed loudly and it made Austin jump a bit._

"_Oh what a charmer you are, but I am her mother," The young looking woman said "The name's Harmony, and I am the same age of my husband here. People always mistake me for being Lilly's older sister."_

"_It's true my mom has a youthful appearance and she's also the queen of the hipsters, trust me," Lilly said causing Harmony to slap her playfully._

"_My name is Owen, and need you not worry I am not an overprotective father. I am actually the coolest person you'll ever meet," Owen said smiling._

"_Yep, and he's so modest," The younger boy spoke and his father hit playfully, "I'm Josh and I'll be a freshman next year."_

_Austin looked at Josh and Josh looked back at him and Austin couldn't help but think how attractive he was, because he was abnormally attractive for a male of his age. Josh didn't seem to mind Austin staring at him and Austin noticed that Josh winked at him, but no one else seemed to notice. He looked at Lilly and kissed her right in front her parents and they looked like they were about to get married. They all sat around the table as Lilly brought out plates of sushi and cups of tea. Sushi was Austin's favorite type of food and Lilly must've mentioned it to her parents because it would be an odd thing to serve for a normal dinner normally._

"_So Austin, we haven't heard much about you because we're so busy, but tell us a little about yourself," Harmony spoke adjusting her glasses._

"_Well, despite how I look I'm actually on the honor roll and it's really, really hard, but I like being in advanced classes. I'm part of our school's honors concert choir and I've had a few solos here and there. I play volleyball and might try out for soccer this year because I feel as if I don't do enough sports. I am president of the debate club and class president this past year. I, um, love to write and read, hang out with friends, see movies, and do normal teenage boy stuff," Austin explained and her father's eyes lit up and Austin was a little taken aback by this._

"_You say you can sing? I love to sing!" Owen said and Lilly placed her hand to her face closing her eyes sighing._

"_Dad, please don't," Lilly pleaded with him, and Harmony agreed._

"_It's alright Lilly; I'd love to hear Mr. Heart sing," Austin said smiling and Owen's smile turned into a frown, and Austin wondered if he did something wrong._

"_Please don't call me that. We're very casual and laid back; because we're more than a family here we're friends. So please call me Owen," Owen said._

"_Alright Owen, I'd love to hear you sing," Austin said politely and then Owen began to sing "Call Me Maybe" really badly, but Austin pretended to love it for the sole purpose of making sure that Lilly's family loved him._

"_Owen please stop," Josh said as he uncovered his ears, "You might break another glass," Josh said smirking and Owen frowned jokingly._

"_It was only once, and it wasn't like I did it on purpose," Owen said looking away crossing his arms puffing his cheeks out._

"_You bet us that you could break a glass," Harmony commented and Owen chuckled nervously._

"_Okay, well maybe I did it on purpose, but It was only once, and you shouldn't hold that against me," Owen said looking away once more and then turned to Austin, "Alright if you can sing please sing the song I just sang, and see if you can sing it better."_

"_I don-," Austin began but Harmony cut him off._

"_If you're worried about being better than him it's alright many people have proven that they were better," Harmony said._

"_It was like two people," Owen responded._

"_Dad, it was more like 30," Lilly said giggling._

"_Alright, please continue Austin," Owen said trying to change the subject._

"_Alright," Austin said clearing his throat standing up, "I threw a wish in the well," He began and instantly they were all dumbfounded by the eloquence of his voice and how soulful it was. Lilly could never get over how well he could sing, "Hey I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number so call me maybe," He continued and they just all stared at him with amazement because he was just simply amazing. Harmony was nodding her head along with the beat of the music and Owen was awkwardly dancing to the sound and as Austin finished he sat down and Lilly hugged him and kissed him._

"_You were, no you are so amazing," Lilly said kissing him again and then she leaned back in her chair smiling._

"_Wow, I'll admit you're a lot better than me, and a lot better than the people who proved they were better than me," Owen said clapping and Austin couldn't believe how much they had taken to him._

"_Austin, I work for a music company and if you're ever interested in signing on to our label give me a call," Harmony spoke and Austin couldn't believe it. He had never been offered a record label before._

"_Oh my god thank you so much, Harmony!" Austin said happily and he turned to Josh who was giving him this look that looked like Austin had just turned him on._

"_Wow, when I heard my sister was dating a singer I didn't think he'd be this good. Austin you're really amazing, really, really amazing and I want us to become good friends," Josh said touching Austin's hand and Austin's felt butterflies in his stomach when Josh touched him._

"_Awe, I knew they'd become friends. Austin you'll protect my brother when he becomes a freshman, right?" Lilly said hugging him._

"_Of course," Austin said smiling and he turned to Josh smiling as Josh reached over to pick up a plate of sushi and he 'accidentally' spilled the container of soy sauce on Austin._

"_Josh! Look what you've done, oh my god he's a mess," Lilly said looking at Austin's now tarnished outfit and Josh looked really sorry._

"_I'm so sorry! It was an accident. Here come upstairs and we can wash this and I'll give you a shirt to wear. My stuff should fit you," Josh said pulling Austin's arm away from the table._

_They rushed up the stairs and entered Josh's room, and Austin looked around noting that it looked like a typical fourteen year old boy's room. There were posters of video games, bands, and half naked women. Austin chuckled remembering when he was Josh's age. He began taking off his shirt as Josh instructed and when he had his shirt off Josh looked at Austin and was completely stunned, and Austin gave Josh an odd look and sat on Josh's bed. Josh's hesitated for a moment and realized he couldn't wait anymore._

"_Austin, you're really hot," Josh commented walking over to Austin looking him up and down and Austin was sort of surprised to hear this comment from him._

"_Well, thank you Josh. I didn't know you liked guys," Austin said as Josh stood before him and Austin honestly thought Josh was rather attractive as well._

"_I don't like guys, I like a guy," Josh clarified and Austin was confused as to what he meant as Josh got closer._

"_What do you mean 'a guy'" Austin asked._

"_This," Josh asked kissing Austin on the lips and Austin didn't fight him. Josh pushed Austin on the bed and crawled on top of him and began kissing him roughly and Austin liked it. He couldn't believe he liked his girlfriend's little brother on top of him kissing me, "I know you're dating my sister, but will you date me as well?" Josh asked sitting up._

"_Josh…yes, yes I will, but you must keep it a secret," Austin said and Josh nodded kissing him again as they cuddled on the bed._

Austin then snapped back to reality as he realized that what had happened that day was not a dream, and that he had been dating Josh, his girlfriend's younger brother for three months while he was dating Lilly. He felt some sort of shame, but at the same time he enjoyed that he got the best of both worlds. He got a hot girl and a hot guy, but how was he going to manage both? His girlfriend was a head cheerleader and her brother was just a soccer player. Austin sighed and leaned back at seat thinking he had just got himself into a big problem that he really didn't even want to be in the first place.

"What have I done?" He said to himself as he closed his eyes slowly before opening them and looking at the ceiling, "I should have never made out with him."

"Made out with whom now?" Lilly asked walking in, "You made out with a guy?" Lilly asked kind of skeptical and Austin sat up in his chair.

"Oh no, I was rehearsing some lines. I'm trying out for the play," Austin replied and Lilly giggle.

"Oh, well good luck," She said sitting beside him.

_What am I going to do?_


	2. Songs and Lyrics

Austin was staring blankly at the ground and barely heard the bell ring indicating the end of homeroom. Austin stood up and grabbed his backpack completely ignoring the fact that Lilly had tried to hug him. She scowled a bit as he walked away from her, but she figured he had a lot going on in his head by the way he was starring so intently on the ground. Austin left the classroom and headed for his first period class, AP Calculus. He figured that doing some math would fix whatever was going on inside his head. However, he couldn't stop thinking about the big mistake me made that summer. He couldn't figure out why he agreed to date Josh. He knew he wasn't gay, but for some reason the idea of dating Josh was so alluring. He couldn't stop thinking about the way he smiled, the way he dressed, the way he flipped his hair, or the way he spoke. He was truly angelic and for those reasons he just had to have more. Maybe it was his teenage hormones going wild and wanting sex all the time or maybe he was bisexual and truly in love with Josh. He didn't think he was in love with Josh, but he definitely liked him, because he loved Lilly. He loved her with all his heart and he could never stop loving here, but for some reason whenever he would imagine her Josh would also show up. He found the whole thing very confusing and frustrating and Austin wanted to hit himself for agreeing to such a ridiculous thing.

"Hey Austin, wait up!" A young male's voice echoed and Austin turned around and he had forgot that Josh was going to be a freshman this year, because standing in front of him was none other than Josh, Lilly's younger sister.

"O-oh hey Josh, what's up?" Austin said softly as he began walking to his class again and Josh followed alongside of him.

"I'm alright, how about you?" Josh asked smiling at Austin who couldn't smile for the fact that both of them knew what was going on.

"I'm good, um; can I help you with something? You know we're in public," Austin said rushed as if he didn't want anyone to hear their conversation. He began looking around paranoid.

"Oh calm down, do you think I'm going to kiss you? Although that does sound nice right now, but I actually approached you because I'm lost," Josh said smiling at Austin again.

"You're lost? Where are you trying to go?" Austin said stopping and looking down at Josh, who was a few inches shorter than him.

"Honors Algebra 2 with Ms. Lisa," Josh said reading off of his schedule and Austin's eyes widened because not only were her classroom right next to his, but that Honors Algebra 2 was a Junior/Honors Sophomore class, "You look surprised."

"Yeah, because that class is for juniors or really smart sophomores, and you're a freshman! Lilly never mentioned you were so smart," Austin said amazed and Josh began to blush a little.

"No, I'm not smart. I'm just really, really good at math. I'm in on level classing for every other subject," Josh admitted, but Austin was still pretty amazed about his math skill.

"Well, luckily for you your class is right next to mine, so I'll show you the way, follow me," Austin said turning to lead the way.

Austin looked around and no one seemed to notice he was talking to a freshman so he relaxed a little bit, and began walking forward. He kept looking back every now and again to make sure that he hadn't lost him along the way. He wondered if anyone would catch on that they were together, because even though the rumored freshman Friday didn't actually exist, people were still mean to freshman. Austin never understood why people hated freshman so much, because they were all freshman once too. Austin believed in treating everyone equally, but then he realized that he wasn't treating Lilly equally by lying to her about his and her brother's relationship. He didn't want to keep lying to her, but if he told her he might lose them both. He sighed and took a left as they entered the math hallway. Within a few moments they stopped in front of Ms. Lisa's room and Austin turned to Josh who was standing there.

"Well, here you are, good luck," Austin said as Josh nodded and entered the classroom. Smiling he turned around and opened his own classroom's door.

His expression soon faded from one of happiness to one of true pain, because sitting in the front row was none other than Melody Leblanc, a girl who had an obsession with him. She's been obsessed with him since seventh grade, and no matter how many times he tries to tell her that he isn't interested she won't stop. He slapped his hand to his face as he groaned. She didn't seem to notice him yet, and he saw as a blonde boy who looked about his own age came up to him followed by a dark haired boy. They stood beside him and patted his back. The blonde one was named Cody, and he was literally a genius. He was in all AP classes and had a perfect 4.0 GPA and got a 2400 on the SAT, and the brunette one was Max he was also intelligent, but he didn't apply himself enough in school. He got A's on all the tests and quizzes he ever took, but never did any homework. Teachers, parents, and all the faculty members couldn't understand why he was the way he was. They had been his friends since first grade and they all knew about the crazy Melody.

"Well, how the hell did she get into this class? She was on level Geometry last year," Max said looking at Melody who was gazing out the window.

"Yeah, and she needed to take Honors Algebra and Pre-Calculus just to get on level, but how did she manage AP?" Cody said crossing her arms, "Something doesn't smell right here."

"I showered today, I promise!" Max said defensively and they both gave him a look of disgust, because Max was lax on hygiene. Melody turned her head and her eyes widened as she saw Austin. She began to smile and Austin looked terrified. She got out of her seat and ran, literally ran, at Austin hugging him tightly.

"Oh my god, oh my god, I'm in the same class as you for once!" Melody said in a shrill voice hugging him to the point of which he couldn't breathe.

"Get…her…off…can't…..breathe," Austin said in between gasps for breath; Cody and Max pulled Melody off of him as he caught his breath, "Melody, how in god's name did you get into this class?" He asked regaining his composure.

"Well, I realized that if I had any chance of getting to know you it would be through being in one of your classes. So, I knew science wouldn't be it because you are taking Anatomy, and I can't stand dissections," Melody explained.

"How did y-," Austin said shocked that she knew what class he was taking.

"Then I thought about History, but you're taking AP European history and I have to take US History 2 so I couldn't be in that class. You are taking Honors English so I took that, but they're so many honors English classes that I couldn't take any chances, and then I thought world language, but you take Spanish and I take French so that wasn't a possibility either, but then I thought about math and knew there was only one class and one period of that certain class. So realizing I was drastically behind you I took both Honors Algebra and Pre-Calculus over the summer and here I am," Melody explained and all three of them stood there utterly shocked. Now Melody wasn't an ugly girl. She had long flowing brown hair, hazel eyes, and rosy lips. She had on a pair of black converse, girly black jeans and pink blouse. She was rather attractive, but Austin was off put by her crazy and obsessive personality.

"Melody you've reached a whole new level of criminally insane," Max commented and Melody gave him a death stare and Max backed away a little, because she was a little bit frightening too.

"Melody, I appreciate all the trouble you went through to be with me, but you know that I'm still dating Lilly, and love her with all my heart. We'll never be together Melody," Austin told her gently, but she looked like she was about to kill a bus full of children.

"I don't understand what you see in that dumb cheerleader. She doesn't do half the things I do for you, Austin. I would give you the world, and I'd do anything you wanted. I'd give you everything you ever wanted, Austin," Melody said beginning to plead and Austin didn't want this to become more embarrassing than it already was.

"Melody please listen to me, I don't love you. I don't have any feelings for you, and I don't want the world. I want Lilly, and I will ALWAYS want Lilly. So if you would please leave me alone that would make me the happiest," Austin said and Melody looked a bit hurt, but she backed off and went back to her seat mumbling about how he'd be hers.

"Crazy bitch," Murmured Cody and they all looked at him surprised, because Cody was never one to curse, but Austin didn't disagree with him.

The class went on pretty normally, and he counted the times Melody looked at him. Melody had looked at Austin forty-two times in one class period and he was beginning to get annoyed. He didn't want to tell Lilly, because she was the head of the cheerleaders and the last thing he wanted was to start drama, but he was getting pretty uncomfortable with the fact that this girl was all over him. He sighed with relief as the bell rang indicating that the class was over, and Austin looked at his schedule realizing he had Honors Concert Choir next, then Spanish, then English, then History for 5-6, and then lunch. He sighed and hopes everything would be calm until lunch, because he was too damn tired for drama.

He arrived in the concert room, and to his surprise Josh was sitting there with all the other freshman boys who had made honors concert choir, but Austin was part of the selective group that actually were the best. He didn't even realize that Josh sang let alone that he made concert choir. He wondered why Lilly hadn't told him this, and he wondered if she even knew. Josh saw him enter and his eyes lit up surprised that he was in the same period as him. Josh walked over calmly and grabbed his arm pulling him over to the freshman. Austin didn't hate freshman and he didn't want to meet freshman either.

"Guys, this is Austin, THE Austin," Josh explained and they began whispering to each other and Austin hoped to god he hadn't done what Austin thought he had done, "He's the one who is dating my sister and has the amazing voice."

"I don't believe it," A boy with short brown hair exclaimed looking at Josh up and down, "He looks like another Justin Bieber wannabe."

"A wannabe you say? And who might you be, little freshman?" Austin said as the freshman stood up and got in Austin's face.

"The name is Chase, Chase Springfield," Chase said smiling and Austin felt a weird aura coming from him, and Austin couldn't tell if he was jealous or naturally angry.

"Okay Chase calm down," Josh said touching Chase's arm and Josh's persona changed from one of confrontation to a calm one as he hugged Josh.

"Thanks for calming me down," Chase said rubbing Josh's back and Austin noticed how Chase's hand slightly, and ever so lightly grabbed Josh's ass. Josh didn't seem to realize, and Austin understood what was going on. He smiled to himself a bit, and realized he couldn't get mad at the kid, because it'd give him away. Just then the teacher, Mrs. Dubois walked in and she took her position at the front of the classroom.

"Hello class and welcome to Honors Concert Choir. Here we will be learning popular songs of today as well as classics. We will also be performing at multiple concerts throughout the school year. Austin, since you've been here for a while would you like to start off the school year with an Adele song," Mrs. Dubois said and Austin stood up and stood beside her.

"Which Adele song?" Austin asked and she thought for a moment before replying. Josh watched him intently and Chase watched him with a hint of jealousy.

"Oh please sing "Set fire to the rain"," She asked and Austin nodded clearing his voice.

"I let it fall, my heart and as it fell you rose to claim in," Austin sang digging deep for the soulful voice he possessed, because singing Adele involved a lot of soul, and this kind of soul couldn't be faked, "There's a side to you that I never knew, never knew," He sang so beautifully that it had the whole class spell bound, and Austin smiled as the chorus came in, "'Cause I set fire to the rain!" He sang and they all made sounds of being impressed. As Austin finished the song they all clapped and even Chase clapped a bit realizing he had been best.

"Well, that was perfect as always Austin. How about we let a freshman test out their voice, hmm?" Mrs. Dubois said looking around the classroom before pointing at Josh, "You, please come up here and sing "I'm yours by Jason Maraz."

"I'll try my best," Josh said as he cleared his throat, "Oh you done done me and you bet I felt it. I try to be chill, but you're so hot that I melted," Josh sang his voice being a bit higher than Austin's and Josh looked at Austin as he sang the word 'hot' and Austin couldn't help to blush a bit, "And I fell right through the cracks, and now I'm trying to get back," Josh sang and Austin cringed a bit as he held one of the notes longer then he should have, "Oh I won't hesitate no more, no more It cannot wait. I'm yours," Josh sang and he was about to continue, but cut him off.

"That's enough. I've gotten all I needed, very good," She said and Josh nodded as he sat back down.

The bell rang twenty minutes later and they left the choir room, and Austin didn't want to be caught alone with Josh. He hurried to his Spanish class and entered it without a problem. He leaned his head back as he sat down in the chair with his name tag on it. He could finally relax, and he looked down and to his dismay when Josh was singing it gave him a hard on. He sighed deeply and tried to focus on the class making it go away. He thought he didn't love Josh, but now he realized maybe he did love him, and this whole situation just got a lot more complicated than he would have liked.

The rest of the day until lunch went pretty smoothly, and Austin was happy to hear that he didn't have English with that crazy ass girl Melody. It was finally time for lunch and Austin was starving because he decided to skip breakfast this morning. He walked into the lunch room and because he was so early he was able to get in line early. He grabbed a grilled chicken wrap, a container of fries, a soda, and a cookie. He paid for his lunch and sat down at his table sadly. Cody was the first to arrive, and he always packed lunches because he didn't trust the school food. He was followed by Max who surprisingly was talking to Lilly. Lilly quickly ran off and bought a salad before returning to the circular table where they were sitting. The circular tables had five seats and they always left the last one open for space.

"Austin, you look like you just watched someone getting murdered. Are you okay?" Lilly asked him rubbing his neck.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just had a really rough day," Austin said opening his soda and taking a long drink out of it before placing it down.

"The first day of school always sucks," Max said as he opened his bag of chips and ate one.

Lunch proceeded smoothly, and about five minutes into it Josh came rushing in. It looked like had had gotten lost on his way to the cafeteria and as he walked in he looked around and realized the place was packed. He looked down and realized he had missed his chance of getting somewhere to seat. Lilly spotted him over by the door and then she looked at the empty seat and Austin hoped she wouldn't do what he thought she was going to do.

"Josh, there's a seat right here. Come sit with us," Lilly said flagging Josh to come over and sit with them, and Austin frowned because she did exactly what he hoped she wouldn't do.

"Thanks sis, I got lost on my way here," Josh said as he sat down and looked around the table feeling very uncomfortable and Lilly decided to break the ice.

"This is Cody and Max," Lilly said and they both extended their hands with introduction, and Lilly turned to Austin smiling.

"Hey Lilly, can I come over today after school and study with you?" Austin asked and Josh's eyes lit up as he said this.

"Um, I have cheerleading practice then a doctor's appointment, so unless you want to wait at my house for me, I don't think so," Lilly replied.

"No, he can help me with my English homework," Josh said knowing exactly what he was doing.

"Oh? Well then great! Do you mind helping Josh with his homework?" Lilly asked Austin who looked at Josh who gave him puppy eyes.

"No of course not," He replied having a feeling that homework wouldn't be the only thing that Austin was going to help him with tonight. He smiled at Lilly before looking away sighing.


	3. Daydreams and Alliances

Austin left his last class relieved, because he didn't realized how boring Anatomy would be on the very first day of school. As he left Max came up behind him and hugged him playfully as he always did. He never understood why Max would always pretend to be a homosexual for laughs, because honestly Austin only ever found it to be offensive. He laughed as he pushed Max off, and Max gave him a look like he couldn't believe he had done that. Max was his best of best friends, because even though he was close to Cody, Max knew things that no one else knew and one of those things he knew was that he and Lilly's younger sister was dating. He didn't mean to tell him that they were dating, but he had to somebody and Max surprisingly didn't judge him about it, and he thought that he shouldn't be doing it. Max had made a deal with Austin, if he hasn't told Lilly about him and Josh dating or chose one of them to fully date that Max would tell Lilly for him, and as much as the thought of someone else doing it for him made Austin happy he knew that it was something that he needed to do, because he had gotten himself into this mess he had to get himself out.

Austin honestly didn't want to go to Lilly's house because he didn't want to deal with Josh, and he didn't understand how Josh could have homework on the first day of school. He was starting to believe that Josh didn't have homework, but he just wanted an excuse to make out with Austin. Austin sighed as he exited the school, and he enjoyed his school, because unlike other schools his school allowed juniors and seniors to park in the parking lot. Austin didn't have his license yet, because he was only sixteen, but he had his learners permit. Not to mention he looked old enough to be eighteen so he never got pulled over. Austin was an amazing driver and everyone noticed. Luckily as Austin walked to his car Josh hadn't run out demanding a ride. At least he was free to drive to Lilly's house in silence. He didn't want to think about what he was going to do any more than he had to. He had admitted to himself that he did have feelings for Josh, but he didn't think that they were as strong as what he felt for Lilly. Then he thought because he and Lilly have dated for three years their relationship would be stronger, and this just made the whole thing more confusion.

He wanted to yell, and seeing as he was alone in his own car he yelled, yelled as loudly as he could. After opening his arms again he realized people were looking at him. He chuckled nervously and pulled out of the parking lot. He drove slowly, because he wanted to delay the inevitable. The ride from the high school to Lilly's house was about ten minutes and while he was driving to Lilly's house the song, "Before he Cheats" came on and it was as if fate was telling him that he shouldn't be doing this, but he wanted to keep on doing it. He liked Josh; he really did, because Lilly was such a girl all the time. Whining about one thing or another and Josh was such a guy about things. Maybe he liked Josh because he was a guy, and that they could be bros but still make out, and with Josh he didn't have to worry about fatty foods, farting, burping, or 'that time of the month'. This made him smile a bit as he pulled into the driveway.

He got out of his car and locked it as he walked up the walkway and knocked on the door as Harmony answered almost surprised to see him, "Oh hello Austin, Lilly isn't home right now," She said smiling proudly at Austin.

"Oh, I know, I'm supposed to help Josh with his 'homework' while I wait for her to get home," Austin replied and Harmony's face lit up.

"Oh come in, and I'll start making you two some snacks. I am so happy to hear that you and Josh are becoming good friends, and I have to say you're the best thing that ever happened to Lilly. We all adore you so much, Austin," Harmony said letting Austin into the house, and this made Austin feel like some sort of phony because he was lying to her, Lilly's father, and Lilly.

"Thank you Harmony, I am glad to hear that," Austin replied once again smiling at the young looking woman who stood before him.

"No problem Austin, and Josh should be up in his room. Make sure he isn't playing video games, and I know you'll keep him in line," Harmony said and Austin chuckled at the irony of what she said, and he nodded as he walked up the steps and knocked on Josh's door.

"Come i-," Josh began before looking to see it was Austin and he paused his video game and sat up from his lying position, "Hey Austin, I can't believe you actually came."

"I didn't want to let your sister down, Josh," Austin said trying to avoid eye contact, because he wouldn't be able to contain himself if he looked into Josh's eyes.

Josh got up and closed the door smiling, "My mom is making snacks isn't she?" Josh asked as he motioned for Austin to sit down on the bed next to him. Austin slowly sat down on the bed not looking into Josh's eyes.

"Yep, and she told me you shouldn't be playing video games," Austin said and Josh chuckled and powered it off.

"My whole family loves you, and yet they don't know what you're doing to me," Josh said smirking as he lied down.

"What I'm doing to you? Don't make it seem like I came onto you, because we both know that's not how it happened," Austin said angrily looking at Josh who gave him a childish smile.

"Oh I know that Austin, but they don't. Be a pity if Lilly found out about us, Austin," Josh said and Austin couldn't believe he was beginning to blackmail him.

"What are you doing, Josh? Trying to black mail me? If you are, I am so not going through with this," Austin said getting up and Josh quickly hugged him.

"No, I am not trying to black mail you. I just want you to know that I really do love you. I mean I know you're dating my sister and all, but what does she have that I don't?" Josh asked and Austin smirked.

"Besides boobs and a vagina?" Austin replied and Josh frowned and chuckled sarcastically, because the joke was so old.

"Yes, besides that, because I want you Austin, but my sister doesn't deserve you. Like today she doesn't even make time to see you, and you don't have ANY classes together besides lunch," Josh pleaded and Austin knew they had this conversation at least a hundred times.

"Yes, I know, but we've had this conversation before. I love your sister a lot, and we've been dating for a long time. I like you too Josh, but in two years I'll be at college, and Lilly might come with me, and you'll still be here. And by the time you're in college it'll be the same thing over again. Me and Lilly might be married, and when we're married I can't be doing this with you," Austin said sorrowfully and Josh's eyes began to tear.

"I don't care. I don't care if you go to college and she goes with you. I need you to know how much I care for you Austin. I really, really love you, and I don't care if you live a million miles away I'll go to you. You're the only guy I'll ever like, Austin," Josh admitted and now Austin felt really bad.

"I know Josh, but what about Chase I know he's really into you," Austin said and Josh rolled his eyes lying back again.

"Ugh, I know! It's so annoying! He's cute and all, but he's not my type and he doesn't get that he's not my type," Josh said dramatically on the couch.

"Not you're type? What is your type them, Mr. Casanova," Austin joked and Josh hit him playfully in the shoulder.

"It's not funny! I like older guys with blonde hair, green eyes, and can sing amazingly," Josh said perfectly describing Austin.

"Oh so you like Blonde Justin Biebers?" Austin asked playfully as he received another punch to the shoulder and just then Harmony walked in.

"Okay, so I have chips and guacamole, chocolate chip cookies, some bagel bites, soda, and some pudding," Harmony said placing the tray down on Josh's desk.

"Mom, I thought you were making snacks, not a whole dinner," Josh said looking at all the food on his desk with disbelief.

"Well, I didn't know what Austin liked so I made a little of everything. I hope you don't mind," Harmony said looking towards Austin.

"No, I don't mind. I was very hungry and I was waiting all day to eat," Austin said winking towards Josh who giggled a bit.

"Oh honey did you not eat lunch?" Harmony asked and Austin chuckled and shook his head.

"No, no I ate, but school food isn't bad," Austin joked and on that note Harmony left and Josh crawled up and sat on Austin's lap, "Oh you're a bit too heavy for that, Josh."

"Oh, well let me help," Josh said pushing Austin over and slowly leaned over as he placed his lips against Austin's as they began kissing. Josh was asking for entrance to Austin's mouth, and Austin allowed Josh's tongue to enter his mouth as they began to have a tongue wrestling match in Austin's mouth. Then Austin took the lead and rolled over having Josh on the better as he felt Josh's smooth and soft skin under him. Austin stood up pulling Josh towards him as they moved towards the door and Josh closed and locked it. Then Josh took off his shirt and Austin took off his as he leaned against the wall. Josh jumped and wrapped his legs around Austin's waist and his arms around Austin's neck as they began kissing again.

Austin moved forward and threw Josh on the bed, and Josh kind of liked it rough and he got on top of Josh and began kissing his neck slightly biting it casing Josh to moan slightly, but he quickly covered his mouth as he got up and turned on the radio loudly before quickly going under Austin again as he began nipping Josh's neck again. Josh felt static going all through his body as he moaned with ecstasy and Austin moved down Josh's chest and got to his nipples as he softly began to suck them causing Josh to become even more aroused as Josh felt a bulge forming in Josh's pants.

"Oh, you like this you little slut?" Austin said quickly taking off Josh's pants and Josh didn't know if he was ready for this.

"Austin, I don't know if I'm-," Josh began before Austin slapped him and Josh sort of liked him hitting him, and he moaned a bit.

"Shut up slut! You don't decide when you're ready. I do, and I think you need to be punished for talking back!" Austin said ripping, not taking, ripping off Josh's boxers.

"Oh yes, punish me!" Josh said loudly as Austin flipped him over and began spanking his ass and with ever hit Josh began to moan, "More, more Austin!" He yelled as Austin began to hit him more and more, and then he stopped and Josh looked at him.

"Little slut likes this, well you're about to suck some dick, slut," Austin said as he unzipped his pants and without a second notice he shoved Josh's mouth onto his cock as he began to move Josh's head back and forth. Austin began to moan from how well Josh was able to give a blow job, "Oh god yes!" Austin moaned as he let go of Josh's head and let him move on his own as he began to go faster and faster causing him to feel more and more pleasure, and Austin didn't want to cum now, because the fun was only beginning. Austin his Josh making him stop sucking and he fell backward, "Little slut tried to make me cum, bad slut, very bad," Austin said picking him up and Austin opened his window and Austin placed Josh's half naked body in the window.

"Oh god, are we actually going to do this? Have you been reading my fetish book, Austin?" Josh asked and Austin nodded. Josh had a book of all the ways and places he wanted to have sex, and how and in what position he wanted the sex to be had.

"Now you're about to be fucked while you scream out how much you love it, slut," Austin said as he stuck his fingers into the container of Vaseline and then stuck then in Josh's ass causing him to moan and he then jiggled them around expanding the hole enough so he could be fucked.

"Oh fuck yes, Oh my god!" Josh yelled out the window as his ass got fingered.

"Oh this isn't even the best part, Josh," Austin said as he dipped his dick in the Vaseline and then softly put the tip into Josh's ass. Josh moaned loudly as he began to stick it in more, "Sorry sluts don't get it soft," Austin said shoving his seven and half inch dick into Josh's ass, and Josh screamed out with a mixture of pain and ecstasy as Austin began to pound him fast and hard.

"OH AUSTIN FUCK YEAH, HARDER, FASTER!" Josh yelled out the window, and luckily no one was around to hear this. Austin then stopped fucking Josh and pulled him upward and then span him around while his dick was still inside up so his back would be on the windowsill. Josh wrapped his legs around Austin's waste as Austin began pounding him again, "Oh FUCK MY ASS!"

"Don't even touch your dick, I'll take care of that," Austin said grabbing Josh's dick and then stroking it to the fast and hard rhythm of how he was fucking his ass. Austin then felt Josh's dick pulsate as he came all over Austin's chest. Austin realized that Josh was still young and it didn't take long for him to ejaculate. Austin stopped fucking Josh again, because he wanted to continue the little dream that Josh had created. Austin took Josh and shoved him against the mirror that was in his bedroom, "You didn't moan loud enough!" Austin said slapping Josh as he began to fuck him against the wall roughly.

"SORRY MASTER! I WONT DO IT AGAIN, FUCK ME!" Josh yelled as Austin began to fuck him more and more until Austin came inside Josh's ass and then dropped him on the ground.

"Clean yourself up, slut," Austin said. **(A/N: Sorry about this)**

Josh snapped back into reality as Austin pushed him off the bed, and Josh cursed to himself, because he couldn't believe that he was imagining it. He looked down to see that he had a boner and he sighed and looked up to see Austin laughing at him. Josh knew that it couldn't be true, because they both promised that they wouldn't move on until they were both ready, but Austin looked down at Josh's boner and leaned in and did something unpredictable. He unzipped Josh's jeans and stuck his hand into his pants and grabbed his dick as he quickly began jerking it back and forth. Josh moaned slightly as he was doing this and after a few moments Josh ejaculated into Austin's hand who then whipped it on a nearby towel that was on Josh's floor.

"I did that, because I felt sorry for you Josh. You obviously were imagining something great and when you snapped back you were so disappointed that I had to give you a little something," Austin said looking away blushing.

"Thank you Austin, it really means a lot," Josh said kissing Austin who hugged him back kissing him again, "I love you a lot Josh, and I know you don't want to do anything to hurt me."

"I love you too, I just realized it today Josh, that I love you and Lilly both," Austin said and Josh's eyes lit up with amazement and he hugged Austin tightly.

"Does this mean you'll break up with Lilly?" Josh asked and Austin frowned.

"No, but I'll try to spend more time with you Josh, why else do you think I agreed to come over today?" Austin asked.

"Because you love me and want to marry me?" Josh joked and then he turned to Austin, "Oh when did I zone out?"

"When your mom came in with food you laid back and you kind of kept starring at the ceiling so to wake you I pushed you onto the ground," Austin admitted and Josh opened his backpack.

"At least help me with my vocabulary, because I don't want to look up stupid definitions because that's boring and I'm lazy," Josh said.

"And yet you manage to be in math that only geniuses are in," Austin said as once again Josh hit him, "Well fine, tell me your words and I'll tell you the definition."

"Askance" Josh said.

"To be skeptical," Austin replied.

For the next couple of hours Josh and Austin did homework together, and Josh couldn't believe how much homework Austin got and the homework he got looked too difficult for him. Austin laughed at Josh's laziness and they both realized how much they enjoy each other's company. Austin did really love Josh, and wanted to spend all of his time with him, but he also loved Lilly and he didn't know what to do. Josh knew that Austin was dating his sister, but he loved him still. He didn't want to stop fighting for Austin, and Austin didn't want to lose both of them. Across the street, Austin didn't know, Melody lived and she watched angrily through her window as Austin gave Josh a hand job and kissed him.

She smirked to herself, "I see why you won't date me, Austin. You like boys, and you dated Lilly to get you Josh, but that doesn't mean I won't help you Austin. I'll teach you what true love is. Mark my words Austin Moon, you will be my boyfriend, and that little boy and that Barbie doll won't stop me from getting you. Thank you for telling me about this," Melody said turning to a boy who was standing in the corner surrounded by shadows.

"You're welcome Melody, I want to help because I want this relationship broken up for my own personal reasons," The male responded and Melody smiled evilly.

(A/N:I wrote this as I was watching Austin & Ally. I feel naughty, and ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER :D)


	4. Whimsical Days

Austin was lying on Josh's bed holding Josh's vocabulary folder above his head. He was getting tired of helping Josh study, because it didn't seem he was getting any better. Austin was starting to believe that Josh was retarded in all of his subjects except math, because they went over the same vocabulary words at least thirty times and Josh only knew three of them. Austin was about to give up, because Josh was helpless, but whenever he looked into Josh's young beautiful eyes he knew that he was trying the best he could, but was Josh's best good enough? Austin sighed and began reading off the vocabulary again and Josh got five of them this time, and Austin knew there was hope, but his patience was getting thin on an empty stomach. He sat up and walked over to Josh's desk and began pigging out on the food. He loved guacamole, and he didn't know if Harmony knew he loved guacamole, but he most of it up and he began to eat the cookies when Josh gave him a look. Austin smiled and chuckled; because Josh was a freshman and didn't understand when you're a high school boy you're always hungry especially if you did sports. Austin was always hungry and even if he just ate a large meal half an hour later he would be hungry. He has one of the fastest metabolisms of people on the team and he knew how to use is. Josh came over and took the remaining guacamole and licked it off of his finger seductively. Obviously he was trying to lure Austin into something he didn't want to do. He didn't want to hurt Josh, and Josh was very hormonal and probably didn't know better. Austin shook his head and sat next to him as they went over vocabulary again.

Josh looked at Austin frowned and then crossed his arms with disbelief. He couldn't understand Austin at all, because he knew that Austin was in love with his sister, but he was also in love with him. Josh thought he was hotter than Lilly. Even though she was a blonde cheerleader, and typically cheerleaders are really hot. Josh thought it was rather cliché to date the head cheerleader, because that's what everyone expected. Everyone expected the person to date the head cheerleader and everyone assumed that dating the head cheerleader was the best think that could ever happen to a person. Josh thought that that was all bullshit, because the head cheerleader was nothing but a cheerleader who was the best skilled cheerleader of the whole team. That didn't make her the hottest, that didn't make her the queen, and that definitely didn't make her hotter than Josh. Josh was this beautiful young boy with long Justin Bieber hair and a smile that could stop traffic. He had the cutest brown eyes and the cutest dimples. He was athletic, funny, and moderately intelligent. He was a lot better than Lilly, and even though she may be blonde, smart, and have breasts. Austin would be much happier if he would just dump Lilly and date him.

Josh pulled the vocabulary folder out of Austin's hands and Austin figured that he had enough with vocab. Josh leaned in and kissed Austin as he slowly pulled him down to the bed as he kissed him again. Austin had always loved the way Josh's lips tasted. Austin got closer to Josh and began kissing him some more. Austin leaned over and got slightly on top of Josh taking the lead again. Josh allowed him to take the lead because he was more masculine than him. Josh wrapped his arms around Austin's neck lovingly as he began to kiss him more. They both heard the sound of feet rapidly coming up the stairs and they instantly broke apart as Lilly came rushing into the room. It looked like she was about to say something until she saw the condition both of them were in. Josh's hair was a mess as were his clothes and Austin's hair was a mess and as were his clothes. Lilly found this odd, but luckily she thought too highly of Austin to think he was cheating on her with her own brother.

"Um, what in god's name happened to you two?" Lilly asked as she looked both of them up and down and Austin chuckled nervously as Josh looked away quickly not wanting to answer.

"Josh didn't want to do his vocabulary and I told him if he didn't sit down and do it that I would make him, and of course he decided to be defiant. So we wrestled a bit and in the end I got him to do his vocabulary he was happy with the help I gave him," Austin said and Josh chuckled because of how ironic that statement was, but he stayed quiet as to not want to cause any unneeded drama.

"Josh, what did I say about being so defiant? How is anyone supposed to help you if you constantly say no? You make it so hard for me to help you, Josh. C'mon Austin let's go to my room. I'm sure Josh is sick of you and wants to get back to playing video games when he is supposed to be studying," Lilly said giggling at Josh's angry response, because he really was studying and not playing video games.

"Uh okay, let's go do some AP English!" Austin said enthusiastically and Lilly sighed as that was the complete opposite of what she had in mind. She wanted to do something easy like History, but he wanted to do something difficult like English. She never understood his fascination with English class, because to everyone else English class was just about writing, reading, vocabulary, and grammar. However to Austin English was about love, feeling, song, and dance, and this was one of the reasons Lilly truly loved Austin, because of how real he was and how he would never lie to her.

"So, did you have fun hanging out with my brother?" Lilly asked as they entered her room and she sat down on her bed, and he sat opposite of her.

"Sure, it was cool," Austin replied taking out the book they were reading for English class and Lilly sighed as she pulled out her copy as well. They were reading Hamlet, and Austin had always loved Shakespeare, while Lilly liked novels like The Odyssey better. Austin never really cared for The Odyssey because he thought it was a bit too fantasy for him, and Hamlet was more real.

"I'm glad to hear it. It's nice to know that my little brother is getting so well with my boyfriend. If anything ever happened to him, if any girl or boy broke his heart, and if it was anyone I know. I would make them wish they were never born. I would fuck them up so bad that every time they thought about what I did to them they would bleed. If it was a guy I would castrate him, and if it was a girl then that girl would become one ugly girl," Lilly said and Austin felt very uncomfortable, because he never knew that she was so violent and he hoped that he never broke Josh's heart.

"Wow, um, that was dark Lilly. I didn't know you had that kind of anger inside of you," Austin said nervously and Lilly giggled cutely.

"Oh, I normally don't Austin. I am real protective of my family. If anything happened to any of them I would go all Kill Bill on them," Lilly said and Austin chuckled nervously and Lilly smiled hugging him, "Oh don't worry Austin, if you ever somehow to hurt my family I would never hurt you."

"Oh Lilly, you don't know how happy that makes me feel," Austin said and Lilly pulled back quickly and stared at him.

"Did you do something?" Lilly asked him slowly and he shook his head and she hugged him again.

The next morning Austin woke up and felt pretty relaxed, and maybe it was because he got to spend more time with Josh. Whenever he's with Josh he feels so much better about himself, and the world around him. He feels that Josh makes the world disappear and it's like nothing even matters anymore. He wishes he could feel that all the time. He wished he could feel like he didn't have to worry about school, sports, or having friends. He wished he could live one day when people didn't expect so much out of him. He wishes he could live like Josh, because no one pushes him as hard as they push him. Austin knows that he could never be like that; he knows that people will never stop asking things of him, and people will never stop pushing him to become better. Austin didn't want to become better. Austin just wanted to be himself.

Lilly stood at her locker as she got her books out of her locker, and as she closed the door Melody was standing right there and it caused Lilly to jump, "JESUS CHRIST MELODY! What the hell were you doing?" She said trying to calm down.

"Sorry to scare you, but I think we should talk about your boyfriend. It's quite important I assure you," Melody said smiling and Lilly looked at her oddly.

**(A/N: Next chapter will be DRAMATIC. Sorry for a shorty)**


	5. It's about to be a girl fight

Austin entered his show choir class happily and he hadn't done that for a long time. Austin always pretended to be happy whenever he was in school, because he was popular, had a lot of friends, and always had to make a good impression, but lately it seemed like the stress of school, Lilly, and the fact that he has to take the SATs this year and it was all too much for Austin to handle. He wasn't severely depressed or anything serious like that, but he wasn't genuinely happy for a long time. However, since he was able to spend a lot of time with Josh he feels a new feeling rushing through his body touching his very core. He was thinking that maybe he should break up with Lilly and fully date Josh. Austin knows that Josh makes him happy, and dating Lilly has been on drawling day after another. It seems like they've been in a rut for months, and she doesn't even seem to notice. Austin knows that Lilly is a girl who likes order and routines and he was a guy that liked having fun and creating discord. In theory they were opposites, but Austin knew what everyone says when opposite attract, but he wondered if they really do attract. Sure he believed Lilly was a great person to talk to, responsible, loyal, trustworthy, and honestly beautiful, but she wasn't the type of person he could spend his life with happily. He knew if they got married, god forbidding, that they'd live in a normal house, in a small town, and have a small family. He would work 9 to 5 job and she would work a job that involved her staying at home. He didn't want that life, he didn't want to be that guy, and he definitely wasn't going to settle.

When he entered the class room, he definitely felt a different aura in the air. The classroom was full of light energy and it was as if they were having a concert. He walked in to see his friend Yoko, the normally quiet Asian girl, standing up dancing. He also saw Josh, and his little stalker boyfriend Chase dancing as well. He wondered if he missed the memo about the random dance party in the class, but he definitely wasn't complaining. He wished however that his friends were here so they could also enjoy the random party that was occurring during Honors Concert Choir. Josh saw him enter and his eyes lit up and Chase seemed to have this devilish look on his face. Austin had a very bad feeling about this. Chase seemed to calm that Josh had ran over and hugged him. He seemed as if he was okay with it, and Austin knew boys like Chase. They weren't simply okay with the fact that the person they love is hugging another person. He knew this from experience, because Melody always got angry when she saw him hugging Lilly, and always came up with a surefire way to break them up. Austin's eyes widened as he realized what must be going down. Josh handed Austin a microphone and he looked at it as he heard the beginning of "Tonight Tonight" by Hot Chelle Rae come on, and they all expected Austin to sing the main part, and Austin smiled.

"I've had a really, really messed up week. Seven days of torture seven days of bitter," Austin sang as he sat down to Yoko and pretended he was depressed and that his life was horrible. It caused her to giggle and he stood up, and began on the next line, "And my girlfriend went and cheated on me, she's a California-," Austin began before Lilly burst into the classroom and everyone looked at her.

"No, no I didn't cheat on you, you cheated on me!" Lilly screamed hysterically and everyone looked at Austin and he looked, or rather, pretended to be confused in order to seem like he was innocent.

"Lilly, what are you doing here? What do you mean I cheated on you?" Austin said getting down from the stands and walking over to Lilly trying to hug her, but she pulled herself away from him.

"Don't touch me! You're a sick perverted man. Melody came to me today, and showed me some pictures and I was shocked to find out you've been cheating on me with my brother!" Lilly yell and Austin froze and Josh gulped as he looked around nervously. Austin had to think quickly, because he didn't want to lose her, because he still had feelings for her.

"What pictures did she show you, Lilly? I'd like to see these supposed pictures," Austin said and Lilly looked really angry as she took a couple pictures out of her purse. Austin looked at them and it was Austin on top of Josh, and what looked like Austin having his hand in Josh's pants, "Lilly, Melody is fucking with you."

"What?" Lilly responded with confusion and disbelief, "She said she saw you two making out, and you giving him a hand job!"

"No, the first one was of us wrestling before you got home, and the second one was when Josh was playing keep away with my cellphone and he put it between his legs," Austin said eloquently. He didn't particularly like lying to his girlfriend, but it was the only way to keep her. Lilly's cheeks flushed and she looked away very embarrassed. She hugged him and backed away slowly.

"Sorry, for the interruption. Go back your random singing party, and pretend that I was never here," Lilly laughed nervously as she left the class room. Chase frowned and Austin was correct when he believed that Chase was behind this. Austin smirked at Chase who gave him a death look before he returned to talking to a now relieved Josh.

"Now, since Tonight Tonight was ruined, what song shall we sing next? Oh, and while I have your attention. Why exactly are we having this party?" Austin asked and Yoko stepped down happily.

"Well, our teacher is out, and no sub came, so we called her and she told us to have a singing party. I want to sing a duet with you, Austin," Yoko said smiling.

"Oh really, do you think you can keep up? What song do you want to sing?" Austin asked as Yoko began to think.

"Give it up?" Yoko asked and Austin nodded smiling, and she cleared her voices as Josh played the background music on the CD player, "You start, since you have the lower voice." She said as they took their positions on the stage in the class room. They had their backs turned to the class for the dramatic effect. Josh smiled happily as he awaited how it would sound.

"Someday I'll let you in, treat you right. Drive you out of my mind. Ooh," Austin sang with his typical soulful voice that made a lot of the girls in the class room swoon. He also turned around as he sang this walking towards the class.

"You never met a chick like me burn so bright. I'm gonna make you blind," Yoko sang as she turned around as well, extending the last syllable of the last word. Yoko was this extremely beautiful Asian girl who happened to be best friends with Lilly. She had long black hair with purple tips, and she always dressed in a beautiful Lolita way. She was also a good singer. Lilly could sing, but she has terrible stage fright so she would never sing in front of anyone, but Yoko. Yoko thought she could be with Austin in Honors Concert Choir if she just applied herself, but she's too caught up in her own insecurities to actually do anything. That was the only thing that bothered Austin. It bothered him that she could judge others for not putting themselves out there and doing things and yet she wouldn't even try to sing on stage. It was another reason for him to break up with her. It wasn't like he had a plethora of other reasons already.

"Always want what you can't have. Is it so bad when you don't get what you wanted? Make you feel good as I whip you into shape, ya boy let's get it started! Give it up; you can't win because I know where you've been.  
Such a shame, you don't put up a fight. It's a game that we play, at the end of the night. It's the same old story and your never getting it right Give it up!" They sang together in perfect harmony as they got closer to each other and began to grind on each other like friends rather than in a seductive enticing manner. Yoko went higher with the notes, and Austin went lower, and then Yoko slid down Austin slowly before standing right back up, "Come a little closer baby, baby! Come a little closer, come a little closer baby, baby!" They sang once again in perfect harmony as they began to dance again. They grinded up on each other and Yoko looked like she was actually enjoying herself. Austin was amazed how much she opened up since he became friends with her. He wondered if he could trust her, because she was best friends with Lilly, and anything he told her she would probably tell Lilly. Although Austin did think she was also the type of person to not tell a secret if someone told her not to tell. She had that innocence about her.

They performed the rest of the song in utter perfect synch and Josh as well as the other students were utterly spell bound. They sang it pretty well and on tempo for people who haven't practiced it before. Austin had the amazing gift of listening to a song once, and being able to sing it perfectly. Yoko was very much the same way, and that's why they were so good at singing duets together. Not many singers can sing as well as they can and learn a song as quickly as they could either. They were very special and neither Austin nor Yoko realized how special they actually were. Everyone was complementing them on their singing except Chase that stood apart very angry about the failing of his plan. He had set everything up so perfectly, and he was foiled by Austin's diplomacy. He couldn't believe how stupid Lilly was to believe bullshit that Austin told her. If anyone else looked at the pictures they wouldn't believe that they were wrestling and that they were playing a game of keep away. Chase crossed his arms and growled a bit. As Austin walked over to him, and he couldn't believe this was actually happening. Chase knew that either he knew he was behind this or he just want to be friends with him. He hoped it wasn't the latter.

"Chase, I have to give you props for the stunt you pulled. It was quite amazing actually. I didn't know that Melody was now a stalker and was spying on me," Austin said softly as he leaned against the wall and Chase looked up at him with disbelief because he couldn't believe that he actually knew. Chase thought Austin was a dumb blonde like his girlfriend.

"So, why did you lie to her? I mean one way or another she's going to find out, and you're going to look like a monster in front of the whole school," Chase replied smiling wickedly and Austin sighed as he crossed his arms smiling.

"Wow, you're just as crazy as your sister," Austin replied and Chase's eyes went wide with disbelief. He wondered how he figured that out so quickly. Most people still don't know they're related at all.

"How did you know that Melody is my sister?" Chase asked looking at Austin who chuckled and unfolded his arms.

"Well, you both look alike, and that was a dead giveaway honestly. Also, you're both crazy obsessive with the people you love. Don't even try to deny that you love Josh, because I know more than anyone, even Josh, that you love him. I just want to know one thing Chase. Why? Why are you two so obsessed with us that you would hurt and innocent girl, and possibly ruin the lives of two people. If he finds out you're behind this whole scandal, Chase. He will hate you, and not only hate you, but despise you. Also, he'll probably just stay with me and together we'll endure the hatred," Austin explained, because obviously the child had taken him for a fool, and he just had to show him how intelligent he was

"Austin, why don't you understand that what you're doing is wrong? I LOVE Josh and I don't have to secretly date him. I don't care if Lilly gets hurt honestly. I don't like her, and you obviously don't like her if you're fucking her brother," Chase said.

"I'm not fucking him," Austin interjected quickly.

"Okay fine, I'm actually glad to hear that, because I've imagined things that I wish I hadn't. Anyway, Josh will never find out that I'm going to be the one to make sure that you two are over," Chase explained and Austin laughed because he forgot one important thing.

"Unless I tell him, because you just confessed the whole thing to me, and with the incident today it won't be hard to convince him," Austin smiled slyly and Chase looked at him.

"Touché. That was a well-played move, Austin. I don't think you'll be telling him anything though. Want to know why? 'Cause remember that time you went to that co-ed slumber party sophomore year?" Chase asked and Austin faintly remembered something.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm more surprised that you know about it," Austin replied and Chase decided just to ignore that, because it'd just waste his time explaining it to him.

"Anyway, when you were asleep, or rather when Melody drugged you she took some pictures of you two together doing some things. Now unless you want those pictures to find their way onto Facebook or Lilly's locker I suggest that you don't breathe a word of this," Chase said and Austin's eyes widened as a sickened look came onto his face. He couldn't believe that Melody would touch him in his sleep and take pictures of them doing stuff while he was asleep. It was absolutely disgusting and he didn't want to imagine it.

"Chase, I have you say you're a crazy psychopath. Josh doesn't like crazy psychopaths you know. You're forcing him to like you, and you don't even care about his emotions. You don't deserve him. You only deserve your crazy ass sister," Austin said and on that note the bell rang and they exited the class room.

Chase was furious at what Austin said about him being a psychopath. He wasn't a psychopath. He just always got what he wanted. He wanted Josh and he couldn't allow some second rate singer steal away his man. He was going to get Josh, and no matter what Austin said or did he would find a way to make Josh his. Chase stormed down the hallway and Melody saw him coming. She frowned at the expression on his face and she stopped him, and he looked up at her eyes filled with tears. Melody hugged him tightly and he was sort of confused as to why she was doing this. Melody hugged her brother because she knew that Josh had denied him, and she knew he wouldn't stick to the plan and she hoped this would happen, but it did and she just had to make sure that she found him a boy who cared about him.

"It's alright Chase. Josh denied your love, didn't he?" Melody asked and Chase pushed her away with confusion, because that's the exact opposite of what happened/

"No, I didn't even confess anything to him," Chase said and Melody looked confused and crossed her arms.

"Why are you crying then? Did someone beat you up? If someone beat you up I'll kick their ass!" Melody said and Chase shook his head.

"No, no one beat me up, Melody. Our planned failed." Chase said and Melody's eyes widened with disbelief, because she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Failed? How did it fail?" Melody asked and Chase began recounting what happened.

"Well, Lilly came in right on schedule, and she confronted Austin. She pulled out the pictures and questioned him about them, and it seemed like everything was going right until something bad happened. Austin used his excelled diplomacy to convince her that the pictures were nothing by a misunderstanding. He wasn't kissing Josh, but rather he was wrestling with him. He wasn't giving Josh a hand job, but rather he was playing a game of keep away with him. Austin then found out we're behind this, but I used the photos you created to prevent him from talking about this," Chase reported proudly and Melody looked really angry and she punched the locker.

"How could we have been so stupid? Austin is a master of getting himself out of difficult situations by just using his eloquent nature. He outsmarted us and now he'll be on guard. He might be more covert when he sees Josh and it'll be harder for us to get evidence. We'll have to try even harder," Melody said and Chase nodded as his eyes widened and they turned to see Lilly walking towards them.

"Melody, we need to talk," Lilly said and Chase left quickly and Melody smiled at Lilly, but Lilly looked utterly pissed.

"What's up Lilly?" Melody asked nicely, but Lilly wasn't in the mood for her goody two shoes bullshit that she was going to pass off.

"I could handle you being absolutely obsessed with my boyfriend, and trust me I know of all the things you've done to try to get him to love you. I have friends in every single one of his classes and they tell me things, awful things. I could handle you secretly loving my boyfriend and wishing that you two would date, and be happily ever after, but I cannot and will not tolerate you trying to break us up. I am sickened that you would even try to make it seem like Austin is cheating on me with my younger brother. I'm telling you this once. Stay the fuck away from my boyfriend," Lilly responded angrily and Melody's mouth was ajar as she stepped forward.

"Oh, but he is cheating on you with your brother. You are just too easily convinced. Maybe if he had a real woman, he wouldn't have to go around fucking boys for pleasure," Melody said chuckling as a crowd started to gather. Austin and Josh stood separately in the background watching this.

"What did you say you desperate bitch?" Lilly asked and Melody smiled and got up in Lilly's face as she smiled.

"I said: You are a terrible girlfriend and Austin needs to get his loving from a young boy," Melody said enunciating her words.

"You skank!" Lilly yelled slapping Melody.

Austin already knew this was going to turn into a cat fight, and he really hoped in wouldn't. Lilly walked away, but Melody stepped forward and kicked her in the back. Lilly turned around gasping and she grabbed Melody and threw her into a locker. Melody recovered quickly and slapped Lilly who then pulled her hair and kicked her in the leg. Melody yelled and pushed Lily off of her grabbing onto her sweatshirt throwing her into a locker as well. Lilly grabbed Melody's shirt and pushed her off before throwing her to the ground. Lilly got on top of Melody and punched her before Melody rolled over and they began fighting on the ground. It was only for a few moments before security came and separated them. Austin sighed and looked at the ground wondering what he just had done. He had pinned an innocent girl against a not so innocent girl. He felt like some sort of demented pimp who makes his girls fight each other. He did understand where Lilly's anger came from she was able to fight any girl she wished by wishing it.


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Readers,

I have not been updating for the following reasons.

I've been busy with school, and seeing as education comes before fanfiction I prioritize.

I really don't appreciate some of the reviews I get. Typos =/= Being a bad writer, and more so the people that accuse me of being such should realize something. I wrote my fanfiction stories as fun things, not to inordinately show off my writing capabilities. Don't be daft.

I'm writing a novel, which is far more important than these stories. So no, procrastination is not what's happening; it's more of me having better things to do.

I have a job AND relationship to think of, and so writing meaningless love stories aren't part of my plan.

FOR THE LAST TIME, I'M NOT A HOMOSEXUAL. Jesus fucking Christ people.

Begging and pleading for an update won't make it come, so stop spamming my damn reviews and inbox. They'll come when I have time.

With loving regard,

The writer.

Ps: I'm not interested in people's nit picking for typos, and me not caring about stuff. If you wanna be a grammar nazi, go somewhere else. Also, when I say you have to be a good writer to write this stuff, I AM a good writer. I've won numerous awards. So please, stop asking for shit, if my stories aren't meant to be sexual then that's how they stay. Fucking live with it. Stay golden. IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THIS, FEEL FREE TO FLAME ME IN MESSAGES.


End file.
